hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoko
was the best friend of Asami. She attended Eitoku Senior High. Kyoko and Asami were good friends with classmate Oto Edogawa until they found out she was a "peasant." They stopped being her friend and never spoke again. Biography Kyoko was from a rich family and attended Eitoku Academy with her friend, Asami. They were placed in Class D, where they befriended Oto Edogawa.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kyoko had a deep admiration for the Correct 5, especially Haruto Kaguragi. She also wanted them to do "more peasant hunting." The girls gave Oto rides home for several, after they told her that her driver was on vacation.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, the two girls invited Oto to eat pancakes at a popular new shop. Despite being interested, Oto declined saying she had plans. Kyoko responded "Again? You always have plans."Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, fliers were posted around school revealing that Oto was poor. Kyoko called her a "liar" for deceiving them. They then walked away from her after she apologized to them.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto was allowed to remain at Eitoku after her fiancé her tuition for her. Kyoko told her "You've got a lot of nerve." Issa Narumiya then walked into their classroom, exciting the girls. He was looking for Oto, curious if she was the girl who ran in front of his car. The girls then accused her of trying to extort him for money. Issa stopped them from bullying her since she was no longer being expelled. They agreed to be nice, but Oto rejected their overtures. Kyoko felt insulted, responding "How dare you!"Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Her hair was cut in an a-line bob style, meaning it was slightly longer in the front and shorter in the back. It was also parted directly in the middle. She and Asami looked similar to each other, though they had a few distinct differences. Kyoko's face was slightly fuller and her eyes more rounded with noticeable eyelashes. Personality and traits Kyoko and Asami were generally happy-go-lucky girls with lots of free time on their hands. They admired the Correct 5 and agreed with their plans to remove the poor students from Eitoku. The two were both caring and thoughtful toward Oto while they still thought she was from a rich family. Upon learning that she was poor, they felt tricked and immediately began acting callous towards her. Behind the scenes *Kyoko first appears in the first chapter of the manga, though she is not named until chapter ten. as Kyoko (left)]] *She is portrayed by Noa Kita in the drama, Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1747252 (Japanese) Kyoko plays a larger role in the series and is given a last name. She and Asami initially stop being friends with Oto, when it is revealed that she is a "commoner". Later, they get back on friendly terms again. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Eitoku Academy students